The Tripトリップ
by Hirahirari
Summary: Gin-sanxOC:Uemura Hiyori. This is a love/comedy/fantasy FF of an OC named Hiyori going onto a "Trip" to the Gintama world. One day Hiyori is reading the Gintama series in her room for hours, and she decides to take a break and opens a window, which is when a flash of bright red light pierces into her room, forcing her to close her eyes, and then open her eyes to find herself in...
1. -1- The Trip

**OC: Uemura Hiyori**

**This is a love/comedy/fantasy FF of an OC named Hiyori going onto a "Trip" to the Gintama world.**  
**If there are parts you don't like, please just let it slide or message me please**  
**I am bad at writing, but I would be really happy if you would still try and give a read!**  
**I tend to update slowly, but I will try my best!**

**Okay, let's start!**

* * *

The Trip -1-

* * *

To the lively sound, my eyelids start to open.  
The vision blurs as I have just woken up.  
I slowly raise my heavy body upright.

"...huh?"

I feel like I'm still asleep.  
The vision starts clearing and I then realise that I am sitting upon concrete.  
Looking around I see women wearing kimonos and men looking like samurais.  
The lively sounds vibrate into my ears.

"...w,where...am I?"  
I try to shift my heavy head around.

_What had I been doing till now?_

_...that's right, I remember!_  
_I had been in my room reading my favourite manga, the Gintama series!_

_I was reading it for hours so I thought I should take a break and opened the window._  
_And it was then that a flash of bright red sunlight pierced into my room!_  
_The light was so bright that I had closed my eyes._  
_And then... before I knew it, I was here..._  
_...upon this concrete._

I try to decipher my situation as I stand up and find that I'm covered with a bit of sand.

"I wonder why... but I can't remember anything after that flash of light..." I murmur to myself.

_Why was I asleep on the concrete?_

I slap away the sand on me as I look around my surroundings once again.

Where I had been asleep is more like a dumpster rather than concrete.  
Lots of rubbish bins are aligned with large rubbish bags.

"This is where I had been sleeping?... _My gawd_! I smell _so bad!_"

And just when I had decided to leave this place as soon as possible, I hear a familiar voice.

"What are you doing there?"

"...eh?"

I spin around, shocked.

Orange hair with two buns.  
Red china dress.  
Holding an umbrella in one hand and in her mouth, is a piece of...kombu?

The girl stares at me curiously.

_There's no doubt about it. This girl is..._

"_Kagura!_"

My eyes widen as I stare at her with my jaw hanging wide open.

_No jokes... seriously? I mean like...is she the real thing?_

"You! Who d'you think you are calling out a person's name off the bat without any suffix!"*  
Her cute face a few seconds ago disappear and is replaced with a dark ominous expression.

"S,sorry!...um, are you really Kagura-chan?"

_She might be just a cosplayer.  
But if she really was the real thing..._

I nervously await for her to speak as she opens her mouth.

"Kagura, the queen of Kabuki-cho is none but myself!"  
The same time she dispels these words, something huge appears from behind her.

"Woof!"

"And this is Sadaharu!"

_This... is no cosplay...  
The dog that had appeared right behind her...  
There's no way in real life is there a dog as massive as this Sadaharu..._

The confusion makes my head spin and my conscious leave me.

"W-what's wrong!?" I hear Kagura's voice in the distance.  
And before I know it... I fall unconscious.

* * *

**Hirari:****  
Hmm... this is hard! lol←**  
**Today I'm only going this far X(**  
**I will try to bring out all the characters in this story!**  
**I will be happy if you could read my next chapter too ^^**

**Cye:  
****You and I are well aware that Gin-san didn't even turn up in this first chapter,  
and it is much shorter than her previous FFs...BUT!  
Believe me, this IS a GIN-SAN FF and he WILL turn up by next chapter!  
Bare with us!  
This is one of her first FFs and the wordings at times might be awkward, but  
it does get better! I promise!**


	2. -2- When I Woke Up

**Continuation from chapter 1 (^∀^)**  
**Enjoy 3**

* * *

The Trip  
-2- When I Woke Up

* * *

When I wake up, I find myself under futon covers.  
My head feels really dull.

_Oh yeah, I fell unconscious didn't I?  
I saw Kagura and Sadaharu..._

It makes me have goosebumps all over even from just the memory of seeing it.

_I met Gintama characters that had been more than just pictures until now.  
Which means that this is the Gintama world? _

My head starts to spin again.  
Moreover, I have no idea where I am.

"I wonder whose futon this is..." I think while staring at the futon covers that had been laid right in the centre of a washitsu*.

_Anyways, let's get out of this washitsu.  
Or else, nothing's going to start._

I neatly fold up the futon covers and place it in a corner, when I suddenly hear voices from the other side.

"Hey, Gin-san! That's the ice cream I bought for that girl!"

_...Gin-san?_

"That's right aru! Don't go eating it without permission!"

"Hey, hey. Aren't you eating it too, Kagura-chan?"

_Kagura-chan...?_

"Said Shinpachi is eating it too, see?"

"Ugwah...! More like getting it forcefully thrust into my mouth just now!"

_Shinpachi...!?_

"Good. Now all three of us have committed the same crime. Kagura, make sure to eat it all up before she wakes up."

"Roger!"

_Familiar voices...  
And familiar names!_

Gin-san, Kagura and Shinpachi...!?

I courageously bring myself to open the fusuma*.

From the scene that stretches before my very eyes suddenly makes me extremely nervous from shock.

"Ah, you woke up aru!"

The first to speak is Kagura-chan who has her mouth filled with Haagen Datsu ice cream.

And beside her...

Silver hair...  
Lazy eyes...  
A kimono only half worn...

_...Gin-san!?_

"Ah~ man. See? She woke up because of your loud mouth," Gin-san directs his words to Shinpachi.

"Is this _my_ fault!?"  
The one who retorts is a boy with black hair and with glasses.

_Shinpachi...!  
No way... are these two really...real... as well?_

I stand dumbstruck.

"Um... sorry for being so noisy... why don't you take a seat first?" Shinpachi then says and guides me to the sofa.

"Y-yes..."  
My movement becomes unnatural from all the nervousness that's building up inside my body.  
I sit on one sofa as the other is occupied by Kagura, Gin-san and Shinpachi, in that order.

"Um... why am I here?"

To this question raised, the three look at each other.

"You fell unconscious so Kagura brought you here," Gin-san replies and my heart beats faster, "so, what's your name?"

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because I'm actually having a real conversation with a real Gin-san?_

"M-My name is Uemura Hiyori!"  
I had tried to reply calmly but I ended up sounding very awkward...

"Aa? Piyo*?" Gin-san asks with a difficult face.  
"No, Gin-san. It's _Hiyo_! _Hiyori-san_!" Shinpachi whispers and corrects Gin-san.

"I see, I see! So your name is _Piyo_aru!" Kagura-chan exclaims whether she had heard the previous conversation or not.

"No, it's _Hiyo_," I correct her this time. But...

"So _Piyo_, where did you come from?"

"No, like I _said_ it's not _Piyo_, it's _Hiyo_! No, moreover it's _Hiyori_!" I retort and then blush at sounding like Zura.

_Oops...I accidentally... retorted at them..._

"Hey, hey. Piyo's good! Means we don't need Shinpachi anymore, don't you think?"

"_Eeeehhhhhhhhhhh!?_"

Shinpachi starts opposing the idea and starts and argument with Gin-chan followed by Kagura involving with their fight.  
It just seemed so funny that I subconsciously start laughing.

_Ah, so the Yorozuya really is kind of like this. _

It's not a perhaps... it seems I've _definitely_ come to the Gintama world.  
I have heard of "trips".  
It sounds like a bluff, but right now right before my eyes, this unimaginable impossible scene stretches out and there's no way but to believe that this is reality.

_I don't know what I should do yet...  
But with these 3... with Gin-san... I feel that anything's possible," _I think, and become confident in myself and what lies ahead of me.  
Looking back at the three still having an argument, I start chuckling at them again.

And at this time, I don't even notice that Gin-san is glancing my way.

**――――――――――――――――**  
**Note:**  
***washitsu=traditional Japanese room, normally with tatami floors and fusuma doors.**  
***fusuma= traditional Japanese paper doors made of paper, and wood for frames . **  
***Piyo= sound that a baby chick makes.**

* * *

**Hirari:  
This is a somewhat slow update...  
What a slow-pace!  
I want to hurry up and bring out the Shinsengumi members!  
And of course hurry up with pairing the OC and Gin-san 3! ←**

Well it is a long series FF, so I shall give it my best!


End file.
